Darkness of The Night
by Shigiru Hyouten
Summary: Chapter 1 dan chapter 2 rewrite...chapter 3 in prosses...
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

**Halo semuanya, perkenalkan saya adalah author baru disini dan inilah fic perdana saya.**

**Dan semoga para senpai serta yang lainnya berkenan untuk membaca fic buatan author yang newbie ini...**  
**Mohon maaf kalau masih berantakan dan penuh akan kesalahan... Tapi saya akan berusaha agar kesalahan itu dapat hilang atau setidaknya berkurang hingga sesuai yang diharapkan.**

**Warning : OC (Original Character) misstypo, alur masih kabur, dan OOC (mungkin)**

**Status : Rewrite**

**Disclaimer : Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo kok... Tenang saja...**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter I : Intro**

Soul Society...

Disuatu pagi yang mendung, dimana atmosfer langit kala itu sangatlah gelap dan sejuk layaknya musim dingin padahal, musim gugur tengah berlangsung. Daun pada perpohonan telah berguguran semuanya sehingga beberapa Shinigami harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk membersihkannya. Keadaan ini tidak jauh beda dengan di Shino Akademi. Dimana beberapa murid terlihat bergotong royong untuk menyingkirkan dedaunan yang berwarna kuning itu.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Terlihatlah seorang kapten yang tengah berjalan dikoridor akademi. Rambutnya yang seputih salju itu berlambai-lambai ketika angin bertiup. Angin tersebut terasa dingin, tapi tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menuju ke kelas enam, kelas akhir pada Shino Akademi.

Alasan dia menuju ke kelas enam adalah atas perintah Soutaichou sendiri. Yaitu, membawa semua murid kelas itu ke dunia nyata. Sebelumnya ada Shinigami lain yang diutus. Tapi Shinigami tersebut menghilang dan tidak ada kabarnya lagi. Karena itu, Soutaichou mengutus Toshiro Hitsugaya sebagai pengawasnya. Tentu saja Renji dan Rukia juga akan membantu, tapi mereka akan menyusulnya nanti saat di dunia nyata.

Toshiro menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap kelangit sejenak.

'Entah mengapa aku merasakan bahwa hari ini sungguh suram...' Batin Toshiro dalam hati. Kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelompok murid yang tengah bercanda-ria sambil membersihkan dedaunan itu dengan santai. Tanpa sadar, Toshiro pun tersenyum tipis menatap anak-anak itu.

Perasaan iri pun mulai timbul ketika menatap anak-anak itu... Iri akan kebersamaan mereka, yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan saat di akademi. Hanya Kusaka-lah yang membuatnya sedikit merasakan kebersamaan. Walaupun itu tidaklah berlangsung lama. Kejadian-kejadian setelah itu pun terlintas hingga Toshiro tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Saat Toshiro tengah terbuai akan masa lalunya itu, seseorang pun menabraknya dari belakang hingga nyaris terjatuh. Tapi beruntunglah refleksnya sangat bagus hingga akhirnya dia berhasil untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Lain halnya dengan menabrak itu, dia terjatuh dan sedetik kemudian, dia telah bangkit dan segera menunduk.

"Ma... Maaf taichou, aku tidak sengaja..." Ucap orang tersebut.  
Toshiro memandang sejenak orang yang tengah menunduk itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam layaknya malam itu memiliki panjang kira-kira sepunggung. Dan wajahnya pun tidak terlihat karena dia menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa murid pun dapat dipastikan tengah melihat mereka sehingga Toshiro merasa tidak enak juga pada orang dihadapannya itu.

"Berdirilah..." Ujar Toshiro sambil melipat kedua tangannya kedada.

Begitu orang tersebut bangkit, wajahnya pun terlihat. Matanya berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan menyerupai cahaya yang bersinar dimalam hari. Dan dia memakai seragam akademi standar. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah Zanpakutou dengan ukuran lebih panjang 10cm dari Zanpakutou lainnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nama?" Tanya gadis itu dengan agak bingung.

"Ya, nama mu..."

"Aku tidak memiliki nama tapi, orang-orang memanggilku dengan Yamihime..."

"Yamihime... Putri kegelapan ya..."

"Ya, oya... Sudah dulu ya, Aku sudah telat ni..." Dan dia berlari lurus meninggalkan Toshiro yang terpaku ditempatnya berdiri.

Selang beberapa detik berlalu, Toshiro pun sadar dan teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. Yaitu pergi ke kelas enam.

'Aku juga telat...' Gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian dia pun bershunpo ke tempat tersebut.

Di depan kelas enam

BRAKKK...

Toshiro membuka sedikit kasar pintu tersebut dan berhasil membuat keributan didalam kelas terdiam seketika. Toshiro kembali melangkah masuk dan menuju meja tempat para guru mengajar.

Baiklah... Aku Toshiro Hitsugaya... Juubantai taichou yang akan mengawasi kalian nanti... Dan kita akan berkumpul digerbang utara pada pukul 23.30 ingat itu... Yang telat, tertinggal..." Ujar Toshiro sedikit menekankan nadanya pada kata-kata tertinggal.

Secara tidak sengaja, mata Toshiro tertuju pada seorang gadis yang daritadi asyik menatap keluar dari jendela disebelahnya itu. Hal ini membuat Toshiro sedikit kesal karena di acuhkan.

Toshiro menatap tajam orang tersebut sambil berjalan kearahnya. Tapi gadis tersebut seakan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang taichou yang telah berada disebelahnya.

Toshiro menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Ulangi perkataanku tadi..." Dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Kita akan pergi kedunia nyata melalui gerbang utara pada pukul 23.30 nanti... Iyakan taichou?" Tanyanya balik sambil menoleh menatap kearah Toshiro. Seketika, mata hitam kebiru-biruan gadis itu membulat bersamaan dengan mata emerlardnya Toshiro.

"Ka... Kamu..."

"Eh... Taichou..."

"Perhatikan aku kalau lagi mengumumkan... Yamihime..." Ujar Toshiro kemudian buru-buru pergi menuju meja guru. Sedangkan gadis tersebut terdiam sambil menatap haori yang berkanjikan sepuluh itu.

"Baiklah... Kurasa itu sudah cukup dan siapkanlah diri kalian nanti..." Ujar Toshiro lagi ketika didepan kelas dan segera menuju keluar.

'Apakah dia sudah menguasai Shunpo?' Batin Toshiro dalam hati. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu berlari ke kelas ini padahal jaraknya dari sini ketempat itu cukup jauh.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya... Yamihime?'

**To be Continoue...**

**.**

**Author Note's : Bagi yang me-review yang mana lebih baik? apakah yang sudah direwrite atau sebelum direwrite?**

**.**

**.**

.**  
**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 : In the Human World

**Halo semua kembali lagi bersama author yang newbie ini... Dan terima kasih kepada para senpai dan reader yang telah membaca dan me-review fic ini...**  
**Mohon maaf kalau masih berantakan dan penuh akan kesalahan... Tapi saya akan mengusahakan agar kesalahan itu dapat hilang atau setidaknya berkurang hingga sesuai yang diharapkan.**

**Warning : OC (Original Character) misstypo, alur kabur, RnR dan OOC (tolong beritahu ya kalau OOC)**

**Status : Rewrite**

**Disclaimer : Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo kok... Author hanya memiliki chara yang tidak ada di Bleach saja...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter II : In the Human World**

Malam harinya didepan gerbang utara...

Terlihat sekelompok murid yang tengah mendengarkan intruksi dari pemimpin kelompok tersebut, yang tidak lain ialah Hitsugaya Toshiro sendiri. Semua murid mendengarkan dengan seksama, karena hal ini menyangkut pada nyawa mereka juga nanti. Setelah arahannya berakhir, Toshiro segera berbalik membelakangi murid-murid tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, gerbang Senkaimon mulai terbuka...

"Baiklah semua, ikuti aku..." Perintah Toshiro sebelum memasukinya. Setelah Toshiro masuk dan tidak tampak lagi, murid-murid yang ada mulai berbaris dan beranjak memasuki gerbang dengan tertib.

Sesampai di dunia nyata...

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Toshiro kepada Renji yang tengah berpatroli.

Renji menoleh kebelakang dan tampaklah Toshiro dengan seluruh murid kelas enam dibelakangnya. Renji terdiam sejenak. kemudian ia berkata "Sampai sekarang keadaan terkendali, Hitsugaya-taichou..."

"Mana Rukia?" Tanya Toshiro lagi ketika menyadari bahwa Rukia tidak ada disana.

"Di sini, Hitsugaya-taichou..." Sahut seseorang dari kejauhan. Sedetik kemudian, orang tersebut telah berada disamping Renji.

"Jangan main-main, Kuchiki," Ujar Toshiro agak kesal.

"Maaf~" Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Sudahlah..."  
Toshiro segera berbalik menatap semua murid yang ada dibelakang. Masing-masing murid terlihat sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memulai tugas tersebut kecuali satu orang yang tidak disadari oleh Toshiro.

"Baik, kita bagi tiga kelompok semua..." Perintah Toshiro dengan tegas. Pembagian mulai dilakukan, yang mana masing-masing kelompok, terdiri atas tujuh murid dengan satu Shinigami sebagai pimpinannya.

Setelah pembagian selesai, masing-masing kelompok yang telah terbentuk mulai berpencar kepelosok-pelosok kota. Bulan yang berada dibalik awan perlahan mulai menampakkan dirinya. Alhasil Kota Karakura kembali cerah dan terlihat beberapa murid tengah meng-konsou Konpaku dengan santai. Hal ini berlangsung hingga 30 menit berlalu...

Di salah satu bangunan yang berada pada bagian timur...

"Hei... Apa itu?" Tanya sang Shinigami sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Konpaku yang tengah berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Entahlah..." Jawab Shinigami yang ada disampingnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Baik... Biar aku yang mengecek saja," Kata shinigami itu mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia segera bershunpo kebelakang Konpaku tersebut.

"Hei, berbaliklah biar aku segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu..." Ujar Shinigami itu berniat melucuti Zanpakutounya.

Konpaku itu segera berbalik, tepat saat rantai kehidupannya telah habis dan dalam sekejap mata, Konpaku tersebut berubah menjadi Hollow sepenuhnya. Shinigami yang dihadapannya itu terlonjak kaget dan berniat untuk menyerang. Tapi gerakan Hollow itu lebih cepat dari perkiraan sehingga Shinigami tersebut tewas seketika. Melihat temannya mati, Shinigami yang lain shock dan segera menerjang Hollow tersebut dengan nafsu membunuh.

Bersamaan dengan hal ini, sebuah retakan dilangit mulai timbul dan keluarlah beberapa Hollow lainnya. Jumlah mereka tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja dan Reiatsu asing dari para Hollow terus meningkat hingga keseluruh pelosok kota Karakura terasa.

Baik Renji, Rukia maupun Toshiro menyadari hal ini dan mulai memerintahkan agar murid-murid yang mengikutinya untuk kembali ke Soul Society. Rukia dan Renji berhasil memulangkan semua yang ada dengan selamat, tapi tidak dengan Toshiro yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Reiatsu asing tersebut.

Reiatsu asing itu cukup kuat dan berhasil mempengaruhi semua murid di kelompoknya hingga satu persatu diantara mereka mulai berjatuhan. Tapi dengan sigap, Toshiro segera menangkap mereka sebelum benar-benar jatuh dan membaringkannya disalah satu gedung. Sebuah kekkai mulai terbentuk disekitar gedung itu.

Begitu Kekkai terbentuk sepenuhnya, Toshiro baru menyadari bahwa satu orang menghilang. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, mencari keberadaan orang tersebut. Tapi, orang yang dicarinya itu tidak ketemu. Kemudian, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke atas, kehamparan langit malam yang tengah cerah itu. Dan tampaklah seseorang yang masih berdiri disana.

'Di... Dia... Tidak terpengaruh sama sekali?' Batin Toshiro tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya itu. Di langit, masih ada seorang gadis berambut hitam mengkilap laksana malam yang berdiri disana. Berdiri menatap kearah Hollow dengan datar. Tanpa ekspresi khawatir sedikit pun. Toshiro memandang lekat-lekat layaknya sedang menganalisa sesuatu pada gadis tersebut. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Toshiro pun semakin penasaran akan latar belakang gadis tersebut.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Saya tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi..." Teriak salah seorang Shinigami dari kejauhan. Toshiro segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shinigami tersebut. Kemudian ia segera bershunpo kesana.

"ARGH!" Teriak Shinigami tersebut sambil mengerang kesakitan. Pundaknya telah mengeluarkan banyak darah dan saat Hollow itu akan kembali menyerang. Toshiro muncul dihadapannya dan segera menahan serangan tersebut. Baik Hollow maupun Shinigami itu terbelalak kaget. Sedetik kemudian, Toshiro telah berada dibelakang, meninggalkan tebasan panjang pada topeng Hollow tersebut. Tubuh Hollow itu mulai menjadi debu dan kemudian lenyap terbawa angin.

Melihat bahwa temannya telah dihabisi, para Hollow mulai menyerang Toshiro dengan serentak. Toshiro segera mengacungkan Zanpakutounya itu kelangit. Kemudian ia berkata "Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru..."

Beberapa ekor naga es di sekitar Toshiro mulai terlihat dan segera membekukan Hollow-hollow yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan cepat. Begitu semua Hollow telah membeku, es tersebut kemudian hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan lenyap seiring angin berhembus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toshiro pada Shinigami yang terluka itu sambil melonggarkan kewaspadaannya.

"Ya... Arigato, Hitsugaya-taichou..." Jawab Shinigami tersebut.

Tiba-tiba retakan kembali terjadi dan keluarlah seekor Menos Grande dari retakan tersebut. Menos itu segera melancarkan serangannya ke arah Toshiro yang belum siap. Beruntung gerakan Toshiro lebih cepat sehingga serangan tersebut berhasil ditahan. Angin disekitar mereka tiba-tiba berhembus dan mulai menerbangkan debu serta asap keudara.

Disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah Reiatsu asing mulai terasa mendekat kearah lokasi Kekkai tersebut. Dan tampak dari kejauhan, beberapa Hollow tengah mengkerumuni sesuatu. Matanya kembali membulat saat menyadari bahwa tempat tersebut ialah tempat gadis itu berdiri tadi. Langit yang tadinya cerah mendadak menjadi kelam sehingga Toshiro tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tapi Reiatsu asing itu masih terasa, menandakan bahwa para Hollow masih ada, namun ia tidak merasakan ada reiatsu lain disana. Bahkan dari gadis tersebut pun tidak ada. Hatinya mulai lega saat itu. Tiba-tiba teriakkan memilukan dari para Hollow mulai membahana dan kembali, membuat Toshiro terlonjak kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

Melihat Toshiro tidak fokus lagi akan musuh dihadapannya, Menos tersebut memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kembali menyerang. Sebuah cahaya kemerahan mulai terkumpul dimulutnya dan segera melesat menuju kearah Toshiro yang tidak lagi fokus.

"Hitsugaya-taichou... AWAS!" Teriak shinigami itu berhasil menyadarkan Toshiro untuk kembali fokus. Mata emerlardnya membulat begitu melihat cahaya merah itu sudah dekat. Toshiro segera melompat keatas dan segera bershunpo lagi menuju ke Menos tersebut.

ZRASHH...

Topengnya pun terbelah secara vertikal dan terus menjalar hingga ketubuhnya. Toshiro kembali bershunpo kebelakang dengan tebasan lurus dilancarkan kembali agar Menos tersebut musnah secepatnya. Disaat yang bersamaan pula, teriakan dari para Hollow berakhir sehingga malam pada saat itu kembali hening.

Segera Toshiro bershunpo kesana dengan buru-buru, bermaksud untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Perlahan langit mulai cerah seperti sediakala dan terus menyinari segala yang ada dari kegelapan malam. Toshiro pun tiba disana. Samar-samar, Toshiro melihat sebuah pecahan topeng yang tengah tenggelam dikegelapan. Matanya membulat kembali. Dan begitu langit seutuhnya cerah, semuanya lenyap dan menyisakan seorang gadis dengan Zanpakutou hitam ditangannya.

Zanpakutou tersebut berwarna hitam laksana malam dengan garis putih bergelombang pada bilahnya. Hiasan bintang menyerupai oval pun menjadi pembatas antar gagang dengan bilah pedang tersebut sehingga menambahkan kesan elegan pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

Toshiro memandang gadis dihadapannya beberapa lama. Gadis tersebut membalasnya dengan tatapan datar dan kedua mata yang beda warna itu ketemu. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Gadis tersebut segera menyarungkan Zanpakutounya yang disusul oleh Toshiro kemudian. Setelah beberapa lama dalam keheningan...

"Ka... Kau yang melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Toshiro yang tidak tahan akan keheningan itu.

"Ya~" Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Toshiro lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Gadis tersebut terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata...

**TBC~**

**Balas Review :**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**  
**Wah... Arigato senpai karena dibilang bagus... ^^**  
**Yup, tebakannya benar...**  
**Oke**

**Hatake-sama**  
**Thanks a lot for review~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Information

Hola kembali lagi dengan author newbie ini...

dan terima kasih bagi yang telah me review fanfic author yang newbie ini...

gomen ne... kaau ada typo, author buat terburu-buru sih...

DIsclaimer : BLEACH = Tite Kubo

**Chapter 3**

"Aku hanya murid Akademi."

"Taichou tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Renji yang muncul tiba-tiba, seorang diri karena semua murid di timnya sudah dipulangkan dengan Senkaimon begitu juga dengan Rukia yang menyusul ke sana setelah Renji.

Kemudian… Murid yang tadinya pingsan akhirnya sadar dan semua murid tersebut pulang ke Soul Society melalui Senkaimon. Dan begitu Senkaimon tertutup.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan gadis yang di panggil dengan Yamihime itu?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya tidak…" Jawab Renji yang memang kurang bisa dalam merasakan Reiatsu.

"Jujur, aku terkejut begitu ke sini yang masih sadar hanya dia… Tapi aku menyimpulkan Reiatsu dia lumayan besar…" Kata Rukia menyambungkan.

"Ya… Kau benar…" Kata Toshiro.

'tidak masih ada satu hal lagi, atas hilangnya Reiatsu Hollow secara tiba-tiba..' kata Toshiro dalam hati.

"Tapi… Aku tidak merasakan Reiatsu darinya, Rukia." Kata Renji lagi.

"Ya, aku juga… Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menguncinya?" Kata Rukia lagi dan Renji pun terdiam.

"Sudahlah… Ayo kita kembali." Komando Hitsugaya lalu membuka gerbang Senkaimon.

"Aku akan membuat laporan pada Soutaichou tentang gadis itu…" Katanya lagi dan masuk ke Senkaimon diikuti Renji dan Rukia di belakangnya.

~Di tempat lain~

"Oi… Tunggu aku…" Kata Shinigami yang terluka di bahu kirinya. Dia mencoba bangkit tapi kedua kakinya remuk akibat hantaman Hollow dan dia pun terjatuh lagi.

"Uh… Sial…" Katanya lagi setelah gagal untuk berdiri.

Tiba-tiba muncul salah satu Hollow yang masih tersisa. Hollow tersebut mendekati Shinigami yang terluka itu. Shinigami itu menyadari ke beradaan Hollow tersebut mencoba meraih Zanpakutou yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, tapi tangannya tidak dapat menjangkau Zanpakutou itu. Hollow itu tersenyum dengan sadis dan Shinigami itu mulai panik.

Kemudian Hollow itu muncul di hadapan shinigami tersebut dan langsung memakannya diiringi teriakan memilukan ke seluruh angkasa. Tapi tidak seorang oun yang mendengarnya.

~Di Divisi 1~

"Begitu rupanya…"

"Soutachou, apa ada latar belakang tentang gadis itu? Seperti tinggalnya dimana, keluarganya siapa dan sebagainya…?" Tanya Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"mengenai gadis itu… Sangat sedikit informasi tentang dia. Bahkan waktu masuk pendaftaran pun banyak yang belum di isi…" Kata soutaichou lagi.

"Begitu…"

"mengenai Hollow lenyap itu, kita anggap saja itu salah satu kemampuannya dan itu berakti kemampuannya sudah memadai untuk penempatan di Gotei !3…"

"… Soutaichou, aku ada permintaan…" Kata Toshiro dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa?"

"Tolong tempatkan di Divisi ku…"

Soutaichou terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya memutuskan "Baiklah… Ku setujui. Sebenarnya dia akan ku tempatkan di Divisi dua, tapi kelihatannya kau sudah mengenal dia jauh-jauh hari… jadi ku putuskan dia akan berada di Divisi mu."

"Arigato…" Kata Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan, tapi…

"Berhati-hatilah… kekuatannya masih belum diketahui, mungkin dia jauh lebih kuat dari yang kita kira…" Kata Soutaichou memperingatkan.

"Baiklah…" Kata Toshiro dan kemudian ber Shunpo meninggalkan ruangan.

Tap… Tap…

Terlihat seorang gadis yang lagi berjalan-jalan antar Divisi, kelihatannya dia mau menuju ke Divisi satu.

Beberapa Shinigami yang melihatnya tertegun pada Shinigami baru itu, di karenakan wajahnya cukup cantik dengan mata dark blue dan rambut hitam laksana malam.

Dan akhirnya, sampailah dia di depan Divisi satu yang mana tempat rapat para Taichou. Tapi yang terlihat hanya Soutaichou saja ketika dia memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu kosong dan tidak ada seorang pun kecuali Soutaichou dan orang itu.

Soutaichou mengetesnya dengan menaikkan sedikit Reiatsunya tapi cukup membuat Shinigami biasa pingsan. Tapi yang didepannya lain…

Soutaichou pun heran dan sambil berkata dalam hati " Dia… tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun?"

Soutaichou memperhatikannya dengan seksama sambil menaikkan Reiatsunya sedikit demi sedikit.

Terjadi perubahan yang aneh pada mata gadis itu. Mata yang semula lembut dan menenangkan berubah menjadi tajam dan terus memperhatikan orang yang didepannya seperti melihat seorang musuh.

Soutaichou merasakan perubahan itu dan terus menatap matanya lebih dalam, semakin dalam dan…

To be continue~

balas review...

**Readalma momo Toshiro**

terima kasih banyak~~~

oke~~ dah di update~~~

Please review~


	4. Chapter 4 : The Mysterious

lagi malas basa basi...oke langsung saja...*dijitak*

Disclaimer : BLEACH = Tite Kubo... Author hanya punya chara yang tidak ada di BLEACH saja...

**Chapter 4**

Pelahan kegelapan mulai keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh Soutaichou. Ruangan yang tadinya cerah pun mulai berubah menjadi kelam.

Soutaichou sudah tidak dapat melihat gadis itu lagi. Hal ini membuat Soutaichou bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah titik hitam di depan Soutaichou yang awalnya kecil pelahan semakin membesar dan menyerap apa saja yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Soutaichou merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi seakan dia di kekang oleh kegelapan disekitarnya.

Semakin lama lubang hitam itu semakin mendekatinya. Dan terlihat sangat besar ukuran lubang hitam tersebut ketika jaraknya tinggal satu meter lagi dari tempat Soutaichou berada.

Ruangan tersebut kini telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi gelap dengan bintik-bintik cahaya kecil yang menghiasinya.

Soutaichou pun menutup matanya bersamaan di segelnya Reiatsu itu.

Lubang hitam tersebut berhenti mendekati Soutaichou dan pelahan bergerak mundur. Kegelapan tersebut pun mulai lenyap dan ruangan pun mulai kembali seperti semula.

Pelahan Soutaichou membuka matanya. Semuanya kini telah kembali seperti semula, mata gadis itu kembali tenang dan masih berdiri di hadapannya.

Soutaichou merasakan keringat dingin ketika dia mengelap dahi nya.

'Apa itu tadi?' kata Soutaichou dalam hati dan bermacam pertanyaan pun muncul di benaknya tapi jawaban tentang hal itu tetap tidak ditemukan. Kemudian sebuah suara pun menyadarkannya yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Ada apa Soutaichou memanggil ku?"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang didepannya. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Soutaichou pun berbicara "Mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya... Kau akan di tempatkan di Gotei 13..."

Gadis itu terbingung-bingung atas pernyataan Soutaichou itu. Soutaichou yang menyadari hal itu pun mulai berbicara lagi "Karena kau berhasil menghabisi beberapa Hollow tingkat Adjuchas. Selain itu, Reiatsu mu juga lumayan kuat... Maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mu berada lebih lama di Akademi itu..."

'Lumayan kuat? Bukannya aku selalu menguncinya?' Batin gadis itu dalam hati.

"Dan kau akan di tempatkan di Divisi sepuluh di bawah pimpinan Hitsugaya-taichou... Pergilah ke sana dan ikuti intruksinya..." Titah Soutaichou mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan mengetuk tongkat ke lantai.

"Hai~ Soutaichou..." katanya dengan riang dan permisi menuju pintu keluar.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis tapi tidak di ketahui oleh Soutachou kini lagi tenggelam sama pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah gadis itu pun tidak tampak lagi. Soutaichou seakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Yamihime ya... Putri kegelapan... Nama yang cocok."

~Di divisi 10~

Terlihat seorang gadis yang kini berdiri di depan pintu, tempat kerja Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ia kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam, di karenakan keadaan di dalam sangat ribut.

Teriakan-teriakan yang di tujukan kepada orang yang bernama Matsumoto pun menggelegar di dalam ruangan, bahkan sampai seluruh Divisi sepuluh pun terdengar.

Tapi orang-orang di Divisi sepuluh menanggapi hal itu sudah biasa ketika dia bertanya sama salah seorang Shinigami lainnya. Dia juga mengetahui bahwa orang yang bernama Matsumoto itu adalah seorang Fukutaichou dari Divisi sepuluh.

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu mendadak lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Bahkan es pun mulai terlihat menjulur keluar melalui celah-celah kecil pada pintu.

Lalu semuanya pun menjadi hening. Dan dalam keheningan tersebut, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari dalam dan gadis itu pun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu kembali seperti sedia kala walau masih ada hasil lelehan es di lantai. Terlihat olehnya sebuah patung es yang dari gayanya seakan ingin melarikan diri.

Toshiro yang menyadari hal itu berkata "Dia Fukutaichou ku, Rangiku Matsumoto." Dan Toshiro kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau membekukannya?" Tanya gadis itu. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah patung es tersebut.

Toshiro mengerinyitkan alisnya dan kemudian berkata "Hukuman untuk seorang pemalas..."

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Toshiro. "Jadi... Di kursi berapa aku akan tempati?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Di yonsanseki... Kebetulan masih belum terisi... Ingat satu hal, jangan panggil aku tanpa embel-embel taichou..." Kata Hitsugaya sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

Toshiro yang melihat itu pun bertanya "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada~" Katanya setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, laksanakan tugasmu."

"Hai... Shiro-taichou~" Kata gadis itu dan langsung menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang bersamaan tertutupnya pintu itu.

"Shiro-Taichou?" Panggil saja Hitsugaya-taichou!" Teriak Hitsugaya ketika gadis itu sudah menjauh dari tempat kerja Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang Shinigami yang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Tidak ada~ Seperti biasa lah..."

"Oh..."

~Malam harinya sekitar pukul 02.00 pagi~

Terlihat seseorang sedang melintas menembus gelapnya malam yang agak mendung itu.

Bulan purnama yang tadinya terang pelahan di tutupi oleh awan mendung yang menciptakan sebuah kegelapan tersendiri.

Suasana di Divisi sepuluh sangat sunyi dan gelap pada malam itu. Tapi untungnya ada beberapa lampu yang masih menyala menerangi koridor-koridor tersebut, sehingga masih memungkinkan untuk melintas dalam gelap tanpa menggunakan bantuan cahaya tambahan. Suara jangkrik pun terdengar jelas di tengah kesunyian yang melanda pada malam itu.

Dan terlihatlah hanya tempat kerja Hitsugaya yang masih terang benderang. Kelihatannya dia kerja lembur lagi.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Toshiro yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengerinyitkan alisnya dan berkata dalam hati 'Siapa yang malam-malam begini berkeliaran di Divisi ku?'

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan ruang kerja Toshiro. Toshiro tidak merasakan sedikit pun Reiatsu dari orang itu. Hal ini membuat Toshiro menjadi waspada dan berpikir bahwa itu musuh. Cepat-cepat dia meraih Zanpakutounya yang tersandar di tembok. Dia mulai memegang gagang Zanpakutounya ketika pintu mulai sedikit terbuka.

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seorang Shinigami yang membawakan tumpukan kertas.

Toshiro sedikit lega dan berkata "Yamihime, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku mengerjakan lembaran ini. Dan tanpa sadar aku menyelesaikannya... Yah~ langsung aja ku kasih sama taichou~" Katanya lagi sambil di iringi senyuman.

"Letakkan saja di sana..." Kata Toshiro sambil menunjukkan ke pinggir ruangan yang kosong.

Setelah meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu, gadis itu bermaksud pergi meninggalkan ruangan, Tapi...

"Tunggu..." Kata Hitsugaya.

Gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Hitsugaya yang membawa sebongkah semangka di tangannya. Lalu hitsugaya memberikannya pada gadis itu dan berkata "Ambillah... Anggap saja itu hadiah dari ku, Karena kau sudah serajin ini... Walau aku tidak tahu-"

"Aku juga menyukai semangka kok~" Kata gadis itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran Toshiro. Dia pun mengambil semangka tersebut dan berkata "Arigato~" Sambil diiringi senyuman lembut, Toshiro pun tersenyum juga.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanyanya lagi.

"SUDAH KU BILANG... Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou... Jangan panggil yang lain...!" Kata Hitsugaya mengoreksi dengan nada agak keras.

"Gomenasai..."

"Sudahlah... Ambil aja semangka itu... Aku masih banyak persediaan di kulkas..." Kata Toshiro pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya ber-oh ria. Dan kemudian gadis menghilang dari pandangan Toshiro menggunakan Shunpo.

Toshiro pun kembali ke mejanya untuk mengerjakan paperwork yang hampir selesai sambil memakan sepiring semangka yang ada di sampingnya.

Di tempat lain, Tepatnya di puncak tertinggi Menara Penyesalan...

Terlihat sebuah siluet orang yang berdiri di puncak tersebut. Bulan yang tadinya tertutup awan pun pelahan mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Angin di sekitar sana mendadak berhembus kencang yang mana menerbangkan rambut orang tersebut. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dengan anggun mengikuti arah angin.

Dan ketika bulan telah bersinar dengan sempurna dan langit yang tadinya gelap telah menjadi cerah, siluet orang tersebut pun menghilang. Lenyap tanpa bekas.

To be continue~~~~~

Balas review...

**Hatake-sama**

Terima kasih atas sarannya... yah... pertarungannya sengaja gw buat begitu biar kemampuannya masih misterius gitu.. tapi lain kali akan gw buat yang lebih seru di last chapternya...(gomenasai... gw masih bingung cara membalas review makanya gw balas di sini...)

dan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan mereview fic ini...

Please Review...


	5. Chapter 5 : 20 december

warning : OC, OOC dan mungkin OOT...

DISCLAIMER : BLEACH punya TIte Kubo

**Chapter 5**

Esoknya...

Di Divisi sepuluh, hampir semua Shinigami yang berada di sana kelihatan sibuk, tapi bukan untuk mempersiapkan kerjaan melainkan mempersiapkan sesuatu. Yah... Itu adalah perayaan musim dingin yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Toshiro Hitsugaya... Taichou mereka.

Perayaan tersebut hanya di laksanakan pada Divisi sepuluh saja dan telah ada jauh sebelum Hitsugaya menjadi taichou.

Dengan adanya ulang tahun taichou mereka, pastinya suasana akan menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya di karenakan semua taichou beserta anggotanya pasti akan datang untuk mengucapkan selamat dan sebagainya pada Hitsugaya.

Di koridor, terlihatlah seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan menuju ke kantor Divisi sepuluh sambil membawa beberapa paperwork yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat banyak Shinigami berlalu-lalang sambil membawa perlengkapan pesta dan sebagainya. Kemudian, dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantor Hitsugaya.

Dan terlihatlah... Di halaman depan kantor Hitsugaya, telah banyak dekorasi-dekorasi yang menghiasi di langit-langit. Dia pun mendekati salah seorang Shinigami yang kelihatannya lelah dan segera menanyai Shinigami tersebut.

"Ada apa hari ini? Kok sibuk sekali kelihatannya?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menatap salah satu dekorasi itu.

Shinigami itu memandang kearah gadis itu sejenak dan kemudian berkata "Kau Shinigami baru ya?" Gadis tersebut menggangguk membenarkan.

"Pantas kau tidak mengetahuinya... Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hitsugaya-taichou. Dan... bertepatan dengan datangnya musim dingin juga. Jadi kami akan merayakan keduanya dalam sekaligus,"

"Jadi, perayaan musim dingin ini sudah dirayakan jauh-jauh hari sebelum Hitsugaya menjadi taichou?"

"Ya... Itu adalah tradisi di Divisi ini sebagai Divisi terdingin dan itu juga sebagai penghormatan pada seseorang... Kau tahu maksudnya kan?" Kata Shinigami itu bangkit ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ya... Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya..." Kata Shinigami itu berlari menuju ke tempat orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sebentar. Kemudian, dia kembali beranjak menuju ke kantor Divisi sepuluh yang tidak jauh lagi dari tempatnya.

Tapi, dia mendapati bahwa ruangan itu sangat sunyi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Paperwork yang di meja Toshiro pun tersusun dengan indahnya. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa Hitsugaya sedang pergi, begitu juga dengan wakilnya... Rangiku Matsumoto.

Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, gadis itu segera meletakkan paperwork yang dibawanya tadi ke tempat yang agak kosong. Kemudian... Dia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menghilang entah kemana.

~Di tempat lain, tepatnya di tempat tinggal Toshiro dulu~

"Ini, Shiro-chan..." Kata seorang gadis manis yang memakai furisode berwarna pink sambil menyodorkan sepiring semangka yang telah dipotong olehnya kepada Toshiro.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou... Momo," Kata Toshiro mengoreksi. Kemudian Toshiro pun mengambil piring tersebut dari tangan Hinamori dan meletakkannya di lantai tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Arigato atas semangkanya, Momo." Kata Toshiro lagi sambil memakan Semangka itu dengan lahap.

"Hai." Kata Hinamori. Kemudian dia pun masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan Toshiro seorang diri di teras luar.

"Apa bahan-bahannya cukup nek?" Tanya Hinamori ketika berada di dapur.

"Tentu, Momo..." Kata seorang yang lanjut usia tengah mengaduk sebuah adonan kue.

Sedangkan Hinamori kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Yaitu memotong semangka beraneka ragam. Dari bentuk bintang, bunga, bulat dan sebagainya.

~Di dunia nyata, tepatnya ditempat toko boneka~

Terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan ukuran dada diatas rata-rata yang tengah kebingungan. Dia menatap boneka satu persatu di hadapannya, tapi tidak ada satu pun icon yang cocok untuk taichou-nya.

Dia pun kembali menelusuri tiap-tiap rak sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Ini cocok dengan taichou.' Kata Rangiku dalam hati sambil menatap sebuah boneka naga berwarna biru dengan sayap putih di kedua punggungnya. Lalu Rangiku mengambil boneka tersebut dan membawanya ke kasir.

Setelah membelinya, Rangiku pun meminta agar boneka tersebut dikadokan dengan pita yang berwarna biru juga.

Setelah semuanya selesai, dia keluar dari toko tersebut sambil membawa barang yang dibelinya tadi.

Tidak lama dia berjalan, seseorang pun menghampirinya yang tengah membawa kado tersebut.

"Ayo kita balik, Rangiku..." Kata Hisagi yang dalam wujud manusia biasa.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan sakenya?" Tanya Rangiku cemas.

"Tenang saja... Semuanya sudah diangkut ke Soul Society kok." Kata Hisagi lagi sambil berjalan disamping Rangiku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum lebar.

~Di Sokyoku Hill~

'Apa ya yang akan kuberikan nanti?' Batin gadis itu sambil berbaring diatas tempat penjatuhan hukuman bagi Shinigami yang melanggar aturan atau lebih dikenal sebagai tempat eksekusi.

Dia menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal kepala dan terus menatap langit yang agak mendung itu. Cuaca disana pun cukup dingin mengingat akan datangnya musim dingin esok.

Tapi, hal ini tidak menjadi masalah bagi gadis itu. Malah dia terlihat menikmati cuaca tersebut dan tanpa sadar dia pun ketiduran disana.

~Ketika matahari mulai terbenam dan langit pun mulai diselimuti kegelapan malam... Ditempat Hitsugaya~

"Taichou... Ini gawat!" Kata Rangiku panik setelah menghampiri Hitsugaya yang tengah menikmati pemandangan langit senja ini.

"Ada apa, Matsumoto?" Tanya Toshiro dengan malas. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke langit yang mulai gelap itu.

"Ada... Ada seseorang yang mau menghancurkan Divisi kita..." Ujar Rangiku dengan panik.

Mau tak mau, Toshiro pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Rangiku. Toshiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Rangiku yang benar-benar panik saat itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Toshiro penasaran.

"Soutaichou..." Kata Rangiku pelan.

"APAAA!" Teriak Hitsugaya shock.

To be continue~

Balas Review...

**Hatake-sama**

ya... begitulah~

oya satu lagi nama 'yamihime' itu hanyalah nama julukan dan bukan nama sebenarnya...

kalau nama sebenarnya sudah ada kok... tapi itu akan menjadi rahasia saja...

dan mengenai kemampuannya tidak jauh-jauh dari namanya kok...


	6. Chapter 6 : Birthday Party

**Chapter 6**

"Ke... Kenapa Soutaichou mau menghancurkan divisi kita, MATSUMOTO?" Teriak Hitsugaya dengan kerasnya sehingga dapat dipastikan seluruh penghuni dirumah tersebut terdengar.

"Sou... Soutaichou marah karena taichou melalaikan tugasnya," Ujar Rangiku terisak-isak.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Tanya Toshiro penasaran. Dalam hatinya dia merasa bahwa semua tugas telah diselesaikannya tadi malam.

"Ya... tugas," Jawab Rangiku agak aneh sehingga membuat Toshiro semakin bingung.

"Pokoknya taichou diminta datang ke divisi sepuluh segera! Kalau tidak, Soutaichou akan membakar divisi kita dengan Ryujin Jakka."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana segera." Toshiro segera meraih Zanpakutounya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dan bershunpo menuju ke divisi sepuluh.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Hinamori pun menghampiri Rangiku yang tengah berdiri. Raut wajahnya telah kembali seperti sediakala.

"Kuharap Shiro-chan tidak dihukum..." Kata Hinamori membuka pembicaraan. Rangiku segera menatap Hinamori dan mengatakan hal sebenarnya terjadi.

Hinamori pun paham dan kemudian, dia pun masuk kedalam sambil menahan tawa bersama Rangiku yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

~~Di divisi sepuluh~~

Toshiro pun tiba di halaman divisinya dan dia mendapati bahwa ada yang aneh di sana. Yaitu, suhu udara disana menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Selain itu, gelapnya di divisi itu pun membuat Toshiro bertambah bingung akan kondisi ini.

Secara tidak sengaja, Toshiro merasakan sebuah Reiatsu yang dikenalinya dalam kantor. Dengan segera, dia pun bershunpo kesana.

Tapi... begitu tiba disana, dia tidak merasakan lagi Reiatsu tersebut. Hal ini membuat Toshiro semakin bingung.

Disaat kebingungan hati Toshiro mulai menguasai dirinya, sebuah suara yang berwibawa pun memanggilnya dari luar. Toshiro mengenali suara tersebut dan dia yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara milik Soutaichou.

Kemudian Soutaichou menyuruh agar Toshiro untuk keluar tanpa bershunpo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Toshiro pun menurutinya dan begitu pintu dibuka...

Seberkas cahaya langsung menerangi halaman divisi tersebut.

"Otanjoubi omedettou taichou~"

"A... Apa?" Reaksi Hitsugaya masih tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi ini. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Bu... Bukannya..."

"Sudahlah... Hari kan ulang tahun taichou, jadi rilekslah..." Ujar salah seorang Shinigami lainnya yang kemudian menuntun Toshiro ke halaman. Seakan sudah tahu, semua Shinigami pun mempersilahkan Toshiro menuju ke halaman tengah.

Toshiro memandang sekeliling dengan takjub. Takjub akan halaman yang dilihatnya itu.

Halaman tersebut seakan telah disulap menjadi es semua. Dan cahaya yang meneranginya pun menambah kesan indah dan anggun dikarenakan es memantulkan cahaya yang disorotnya. Baik meja, lantai, patung dan semuanya terbuat dari es.

Terjawab sudah mengapa suhu udara disana menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Shinigami lainnya yang membawakan makanan pun tiba dan segera meletakkan makanan tersebut di masing-masing meja.

Rangiku dan Hinamori pun tiba sambil membawakan sebuah kue yang berwarna putih dengan hiasan-hiasan biru pada pinggirannya. Kue tersebut diletakkan tepat ditengah-tengah salah satu meja yang berukiran naga di kedua sisinya.

Toshiro yang melihat Rangiku dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Matsumoto? Bukannya-"

"-Itu agar taichou mau datang kesini aja kok..." Jawab Rangiku enteng.

"Jadi, kau membohongi ku?" Selidik Toshiro mulai marah.

"Bu... Bukan begitu maksudnya, taichou... Aku-" Ujar Rangiku agak terbata-bata.

"-Sudahlah Shiro-chan... Sekarang saatnya santai, jadi tidak usah permasalahkan hal itu..." Sambung Hinamori.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Tapi ini terakhir kalinya kau membohongi ku. Lain kali, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Matsumoto..." Ujar Toshiro akhirnya mengalah.

"Ok~" Jawab Rangiku, kemudian dia pun segera menuju ketempat Hisagi dan Kira yang mana tempat sake terletak.

"Siapa yang membuat ini semua, Momo?" Tanya Toshiro membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyourinmaru... Tentunya dibantu dengan Sode no Shirayuki juga..." Jawab Momo.

'Pantas, Hyourinmaru dari tadi pagi menghilang mulu' Batin Toshiro dalam hati.

"Oya, kimono untuk Shiro-chan udah ada didalam kantor..."

"Hm? Kimono? Kimono apaan?" Tanya Toshiro bingung.

Ya, kimono untuk ulang tahun ni... Diwajibkan bagi semua Shinigami untuk memakainya dalam hal ini..." Jawab Hinamori sambil menunjuk pada Shinigami-shinigami yang telah memakainya.

Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu..." Ujar Toshiro kemudian menuju ke kantornya.

~~Di atap kantor divisi sepuluh~~

Terlihat seseorang yang tengah duduk santai disana. Dia menatap dingin pesta yang berlangsung dibawahnya.

Kehadirannya tidak diketahui oleh yang lain dikarenakan dia sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan Reiatsunya sendiri. Selain itu, langit malam yang awalnya cerah pun menjadi gelap seakan mendukung dia agar tidak diketahui oleh Shinigami lainnya.

Dia terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Hal ini terlihat karena dia tidak mengubris dinginnya suasana di atap sana. Angin berhembus dengan perlahan, yang mana cukup untuk mengeraikan rambutnya yang senada dengan keadaan ini sehingga membuatnya seakan menyatu pada malam itu.

Dia memandang keatas tepat menuju bulan yang mulai merangkak naik dibalik salah satu awan gelap tersebut. Pandangannya seakan sedang menerawang sesuatu. Berbagai peristiwa pun terlintas dibenaknya bagai kaset yang diputar kembali hingga dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

¤Flashback¤

"Bangunlah, hari sudah mau malam... Kau bisa telat nanti ke pesta itu," Ujar seseorang yang berada dibawah.

Gadis itu tersontak bangun, dia melihat bahwa sekelilingnya telah gelap. Tak lama setelah itu, dia mendongak kebawah. Kearah sumber suara itu dan mendapati bahwa ada seseorang yang berada dalam bayang-bayang malam disana.

Kemudian, gadis itu segera bershunpo kesamping orang tersebut.

"Ambil ini..." Kata orang tersebut seraya menyerahkan sesuatu pada gadis itu setelah dia berada disampingnya.

"Kimono?" Tanya gadis itu heran setelah barang tersebut telah berada ditangannya.

"Ya, pakailah pada saat pesta itu,"

"... Terus, apa ada informasi?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memperhatikan baju tersebut. Orang itu terdiam sejenak dan keheningan pun mulai melanda di bukit tersebut. Hanya suara desiran pohonlah yang membuat suasana di sana tidak benar-benar 'kosong'.

Bulan yang tadinya berada dibalik awan pun mulai merangkak naik. Dan Sokyoku Hill pun mulai diterangi oleh cahaya keemasan itu.

Cahaya bulan tersebut seakan menjalar untuk melenyapkan semua kegelapan yang ada disana dan perlahan, cahaya tersebut mulai menuju kearah dua orang yang tengah membahas sesuatu di tempat kayu hukuman mati pada Sokyoku Hill tersebut.

"Semuanya akan selesai dalam waktu 9 hari lagi... Dan jangan sampai terjebak dalam hipnotis ingat itu..." Ujar orang tersebut singkat setelah beberapa saat lalu dalam keheningan. Lalu dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ketepi, yang mana cahaya bulan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di tepi Sokyoku Hill, dia menoleh kebelakang sebentar. Lalu... dia pun terjun kebawah dan lenyap seketika begitu cahaya bulan telah menyinari segala yang ada di Sokyoku Hill tersebut.

Tinggallah seseorang yang masih berada disana. Rambutnya pun tergerai begitu angin berhembus kencang di tempat tersebut. Kemudian gadis itu menatap baju ditangannya sebentar. Dan sedetik kemudiannya lagi, dia pun bershunpo ke rumahnya tepat setelah angin berhenti berhembus di bukit tersebut.

¤End Flash back¤

Gadis itu masih menatap bulan mulai bersinar terang kembali. Dia masih belum melepas pandangannya dari sebuah lingkaran yang berada dilangit itu.

Pandangannya terlihat sendu, dan secara tidak sadar dia pun tersenyum.

Cahaya bulan tersebut sungguh terang, yang mana kegelapan disekitarnya pun seakan tidak dapat membendung lagi cahaya bulan itu. Dan perlahan... Langit pun kembali cerah seperti sedia kala dan awan-awan gelap telah lenyap semuanya tak bersisa sedikit pun.

"Wah wah... Yami-chan, sedang apa disini?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba telah berada disampingnya. Sontak gadis itu terkejut, dan segera menoleh kesebelahnya yang tengah duduk juga.

"Ichimaru... Taichou?" Ucapnya agak terbata-bata.

"Disini lebih dingin lho..." Tegur seseorang yang memiliki nama lengkap Gin Ichimaru tersebut sambil tersenyum rubah seperti biasa.

"... Hanya ingin menyendiri aja kok"

"Begitu? Masih ingin menyendiri?" Tanya Gin tidak lepas dari image-nya yang biasa.

"Tidak lagi kok..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bergabung ke pesta itu..." Gin pun bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh orang yang berada disampingnya.  
Kemudian, keduanya pun bergabung ke pesta itu.

~~Di halaman divisi sepuluh~~

Toshiro telah keluar dari kantornya. Dia menggunakan kimono yang telah disediakan oleh Hinamori tadi.

Kimono yang dipakainya tidak jauh beda dengan kimono laki-laki lainnya. Hanya warna dan coraklah yang membedakan kimono satu dengan kimono lainnya.

Toshiro lebih memilih memakai kimono berwarna biru dengan bunga-bunga es sebagai coraknya. Sedangkan rambutnya tidak jauh beda dari sebelumnya. Hawa dingin disana tidak terlalu dihiraukan oleh shinigami lainnya. Toh nanti pun turun salju juga. Walau ada juga yang kedinginan sih.

Toshiro segera menuju ke kue ulangtahunnya dengan cuek. Shinigami yang berada dihadapan Toshiro membukakan jalan untuknya.

Begitu sampai, dia segera meniup lilinnya dan mengucapkan sepatah dua kata diiringi tepukan oleh Shinigami yang hadir disana.

Pesta pun mulai memasuki puncaknya yang mana banyak Shinigami lainnya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdansa.

Toshiro tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu dan dia lebih memilih untuk memakan semangka disalah satu meja.

Dia menatap orang yang tengah berdansa dihadapannya dengan datar, mulutnya tidak lepas dari semangka yang berada ditangan kirinya.

Secara tidak sengaja, mata Toshiro tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berada berseberangan dengannya.

Gadis tersebut memakai furisode panjang dengan hitam sebagai warna utama, dan memiliki corak berbentuk cahaya yang bertaburan sebagai motifnya. Cahaya-cahaya tersebut berwarna biru dan pada telinganya sebelah kanan, terselip sekuntum mawar biru sehingga membuatnya tampak bak seorang putri.

Toshiro tertegun sejenak menatap gadis tersebut yang mana dia tengah meminum minuman yang berada pada tangan kanannya itu dengan anggun. Toshiro menduga itu adalah jus semangka karena warna merah mencolok itu.

Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, karena Toshiro dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika gadis tersebut melihat dirinya. Semburat merah pun mulai terlukis diwajah yang imut itu walau hanya samar-samar.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Toshiro kembali menatap kearah gadis itu lagi, tapi gadis tersebut telah menghilang dan meninggalkan jejak berupa gelas kosong di meja. Toshiro mengerinyitkan alisnya tanda bahwa dia agak kecewa.

Toshiro segera membuang semangka yang sedari tadi berada ditangan kirinya itu kesembarang tempat sebagai bentuk kekesalannya dan bermaksud untuk mengambil semangka yang baru.

Tepat sebelum menyentuh semangka baru tersebut, sebuah suara yang lembut pun memanggilnya dari belakang.

Toshiro segera memalingkan wajahnya kesumber suara tersebut. Pandangannya membulat seketika. Ekspresi kagum pun terlihat dimata yang berwarna emerlard itu.

'Cantiknya...' Batin Toshiro ketika melihat dari dekat gadis tersebut.

"Otanjoubi omedettou~ Shiro-taichou~" Ucap gadis tersebut yang kini telah berada tepat dihadapan Toshiro sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus hitam dengan pita putih sebagai ikatannya.

Toshiro segera mengambil kotak tersebut dan mengucapkan "Arigato gozaimasu... Yamihime,"

"Douita." Jawab gadis itu tersenyum. Dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang sebentar hingga langit mulai kembali mendung.

"Oya Shiro-taichou, aku tidak dapat berlama-lama dipesta ini, aku permisi dulu... Sekali lagi, gomenasai..." Ucapnya lirih bermaksud mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Toshiro. Air mukanya yang terlihat sendu itu mengundang rasa penasaran bagi lawan bicaranya itu.

Toshiro yang dalam kebingungan pun bermaksud untuk menanyai apa maksudnya itu tapi gadis tersebut sudah keburu pergi. Momo yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Toshiro dan menyuruhnya agar segera mengikuti gadis tersebut.

Toshiro pun menuruti saran Momo tadi dan segera bershunpo mengikuti gadis tersebut. Disaat yang bersamaan pula, salju mulai turun dari langit yang kini berwarna kelabu itu dan pesta pun mulai berakhir.

~~Ditempat lain~~

"Kemana perginya kau, Yamihime?" Batin Toshiro kesal dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk terlihat jelas diwajahnya sekarang.

Kini dia telah berada di halaman divisi enam yang mana sakura yang berada pada divisi tersebut telah berguguran semua karena akan datangnya musim dingin ini.

Toshiro menyadari salju jatuh dipundaknya. Dia segera menatap ke langit yang berwarna kelabu itu, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya sebentar ketika salju mulai berhembus dengan derasnya.

Toshiro kembali membuka kedua matanya itu secara tiba-tiba dan segera menatap sebuah kotak yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Dia menatap kotak tersebut sejenak. kemudian, dia pun pergi dari divisi tersebut. Angin pun berhembus kencang ketika dia pergi sehingga salju-salju yang turun terlihat seperti menari-nari diudara.

~~Ditempat yang agak jauh dari divisi enam maupun divisi sepuluh~~

Saat salju tengah turun dengan derasnya, tampaklah seorang gadis yang terengah-engah sedang berusaha untuk menuju ke rumahnya.

Dia kelihatan lelah akan sesuatu hingga akhirnya dia bersandar disalah satu pohon yang telah berguguran daunnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Dia memegang kepalanya bermaksud agar rasa sakit tersebut berkurang tapi, kelihatannya itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Mawar biru yang sedari tadi berada ditelinganya pun telah jatuh ke tanah yang kini telah diselimuti salju tersebut.

"Hh, hh, hh... En... Enyahlah... kau... " Bisik gadis tersebut. Dia merasa tenaganya perlahan-lahan terserap.

Saat dia mencoba tuk berjalan kembali, rasa sakit yang dideritanya pun meningkat. Hingga dia pun terjatuh di hamparan salju yang putih itu tepat dihadapan sekuntum mawar biru yang kini mulai memutih.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, tergantikan oleh sebuah wujud berupa wanita cantik dari bayang-bayang, bediri dihadapannya. Latar yang tadinya salju putih pun akhirnya berubah menjadi salju kehitaman.

"Sifat alami mu atau kita... Tapi tenang saja, tidak akan parah kok..." Ucap wanita tersebut membelai wajah gadis itu dengan lembut. Kesadarannya semakin lama semakin menjauh hingga semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

To be continue...

note: mengenai chapter 6 ini mungkin akan direwrite nanti karena buatnya agak terburu-buru dan semua chapter akan gw perbarui biar lebih terlihat rapi lagi..

please review~


End file.
